cheraulviafandomcom-20200214-history
Rimiris Neltharius
Rimiris Neltharius formerly known as Caexis Kanir is a Sylph and formerly was a princess of the Kanir family, which rules most of the civilized world of Cheraulvia. She is currently the Keeper and Leader of the Order of the Blood Rose founded in 6819 RM. Personality Rimiris is a cerebral Narcissist, as a result she has great difficulty maintaining relationships and fails to recognize he feelings of others. She prides herself on her inventiveness and creativity, her unique perspective and vigorous intellect. There’s nothing she’d be more unhappy about than being "common". She holds no interest in practical, day-to-day activities and maintenance, she's a person of comfort and enjoy living luxuriously, if sufficiently provoked she is a fearsome enemy, but not especially quick to anger. As an Introvert she enjoys the occasional solitude, but as she prefers to think she feels the need for intellectual stimulation when among friends. Appearance Rimiris is described as extremely beautiful, putting most members of other races to shame, her eyes appear crimson in colour. She has short-cut bright white hair which appears pink in darkness. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a fringe of hair hanging over the bridge of her nose. She has a buxom figure, her body measurements being B85-W55-H83 cm. Her tail is about 88 cm or 2.8 feet long, probably slightly longer with thirteen golden rings. She wears a mysterious silver ring on her right index finger, it is most certainly magical but it's properties are unknown. Following her Exile from Aurum she dons a ghost white long coat with red trims and a red cross emblazoned on the back over a white and grey tunic with grey trousers, she also wears black leather boots. History Rimiris was born to Emperor Erevis Kanir and Empress Anasraste Kanir in the year 6570 RM, in the Alchbyre Capital city of Aurum. As a child Rimiris would often leave the castle to go on adventures in the city although Anasraste would always assign a few guards to watch her from a distance in order to keep up the illusion of an independent adventure through the city. As her power grew and she steadily became more independent she would extend her adventures to the slums and the outskirts of the city and around the time she came of age, about a hundred years later she'd go on extensive journeys across all of Alchbyre. Generally these Journeys would lead her into the Pinegrove woods where she would often spend time in deep contemplation of the philosophical questions such as the meaning of life or purpose of existence. Despite Rimiris having come of age her father still managed to hold power over her and for the following 100 years she would continiously get into trouble with the Emperor who forbade her from travelling outside the city walls, her journey's would however continue until 6819 RM when her travels led her to discover the Werelion Castiel Le'Vire, the Rethian princess Liter and the Spirit Sword Moralltach. The Princess Liter would be kidnapped by the evil Duck Israfel Zamora Quackmire, in pursuit Castiel and Rimiris gave chase but in the end Rimiris was unable to reach him, she travelled home to ask her father for assistance, while he granted Castiel the means to travel to the location of the duck. Although Rimiris would be imprisoned within the castle for a few weeks, when it ended she decided to withdraw from the royal duties, and travel, searching for her old companions. She would later find Castiel on the same beach, staying in the same hut that they had met at the first time, Castiel had been drinking but due to Rimiris's insistence he decided to follow Rimiris and aid her with founding the Order of the Blood Rose, so that he would be able to hunt down the Duck. Category:Sylphs Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Eldritch Knight Category:Order of the Blood Rose Category:Kristian's characters